el pasado de sonic y shadow
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: sonic y shadow encuentran un misterioso diario, y se pondran a usmearlo, gracias a ello decubriran algo de un pasado en comun q compartieron, y eso los unira mas q nunk n.n


hola yo de nuevo!! n.n

sonic: corran!!!!

grosero ¬¬xxx como sea ignoren a sonic, ahora un one-shot (asi se escribe? o.o) q soñe es corto y tonto pero espero q les guste, sonic y co. le pertenecen a SEGA, reikom y sora a mi n.n, y la historia a mi retorcida "imaginacion" como dice bob esponja con arcoiris y todo el rollo ¬¬ bue al fic

* * *

El pasado de Sonic y shadow

Sonic y sus amigos vivian todos juntos en el taller de tails, puesto q si habia problemas todos puedan estar enterados asi q tails hizo agrandar la casa. Todos vivian ahí incluido shadow, quien estaba aprendiendo a mejorar su paciencia con Sonic y su actitud infantil… (se imaginan a esos 2 viviendo justos? Q pesadilla). Un dia tails le pidio, mejor dicho le exijio a sonic q limpiara el atico.

Sonic, limpia el atico, te toca-dijo

Emmm… sabes amigo, ahora estoy muy adolorido-dijo mientras seguia echado en el sofa viendo tele y comiendo como cerdo -.-U

Bueno, si estas tan mal puedo llamar a amy para q te cuide ¬¬

Nooooooooo!!! Q te parece!!! Ya recupere mi fuerza!!! O.o- dijo levantandose y haciendo posiciones para mostrar sus delgados musculitos xDDD

Eres mas falso q una moneda de 2 caras ¬¬- dijo un erizo negro

Mira quien habla, mi fotocopia en blanco y negro jajaja-dijo Sonic

Maldito faker ¬¬x-dijo con odio

Puedes irte a limpiar ya? T-T

Ok, pero don sonrrisas viene conmigo-dijo feliz

Yo? Por que?!!! o.ó-dijo

Mejor ve, Sonic es tan torpe q volvera a romper las cosas fragiles -.-U-dijo el zorro saliendo de la habitación

Oye!!!-se quejo

Tiene razon, eres un torpe u,u-dijo shadow

Mejor vamos antes de q me arrepienta ¬¬-dijo Sonic

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

se encontraban limpiando como alma q la lleva el diablo… hasta q Sonic movio unas cosas de un estante y algo le cayo en la cabeza…

estas bien faker?-dijo shadow

alguien vio la antigüedad q me atropello? X.X

mmm….?- shadow tomo el objeto en sus manos y lo obserbo bien

Sonic se levanta sobandose la cabeza-que es eso?

Pues q no vez q es un diario?- dijo cortante

O disculpame, pense q era un dinosaurio -.-U-dijo con sarcasmo

No te hagas el gracioso, de quien será-dijo shadow pensativo

Vamos a preguntarle a tails-dijo Sonic

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

en el taller estaba tails arreglando unas cuantas cosas cuando llegaron los 2 erizos.

Oye tails no sabes de quien es este diario?-dijo Sonic enseñandoselo-lo encontramos en el atico

Tails lo miro detenidamente-q no es tuyo? Recuerdo perfectamente q lo traje de tu antigua casa cuando viniste a venir aquí…

En mi vida lo habia visto, ademas yo no escribo…

Ni siquiera lees ¬¬- se metio shadow

Hey!!! Si leo!!!-dijo molesto

Cada muerte de obispo-siguió tails

Q tienen todos contra mi?!!! ¬¬x- dijo Sonic- bueno "yo" y shady, vamos a leerlo- se dio vuelta y se fue con el libro a la sala

Claro, el burro por delante ¬¬- protesto shadow- shady? O.ó (maldito faker!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

ya en la sala se pusieron a leerlo en voz alta y como todos los otros metidos q viven ahí no tenia naa mejor q hacer se pusieron a escuchar. Al abrirlo y leer el nombre del propietario Sonic se quedo con la boca abierta decia:

PROPIEDAD DE: REIKOM THE HEDGEHOG

Ese es el nombre de mi papá, este es su diario! O.o-dijo sorprendido

Se pusieron a leerlo pero al seguir avanzando las paginas paso algo extraño, el libro comenzo a brillar intensamente y se los trago a todos o.o chan! Al despertar se vieron en un lugar conocido, era el amado bosque de su isla, y se espantaron al oir una voz q Sonic reconocio al instante, se trataba del narrador de esa historia su padre:

Reikom: este es el diario q guarda todos mis recuerdos y sentimientos, todo lo q he vivido incluso después de morir…

Papá-dijo Sonic

De pronto la escena cambio y aparecio un erizo de color negro azulado y ojos rojos…

Reikom: yo era joven aun, era perseguido por bestias salvajes y no pudiendo defenderme por estar erido solo m resigne a uir por mi vida, cuando crei q ya no podria seguir me rendi y me deje a merced de esos depredadores cuando "ella" aparecio para salvarme…

Alejense de el- dijo la eriza golpeando con violencia a las bestias

Reikom: se deshizo de ellas en un segundo, luego se volteo hacia mi, la obserbe de pies a cabeza su hermoso cabello azul y sus grandes y cristalinos ojos verdes como esmeraldas me hicieron estremecer… ya me habia enamorado de ella…

Se acerco a el con una gran sonrrisa y le tendio la mano para q se levantara- estas bien?-dijo

Si, gracias si no fuera por ti seria la cena- dijo nervioso- m-me llamo reikom, y tu?

Sora-dijo dulcemente

Reikom: desde ese dia, sora y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, claro q no siempre nos veiamos ya q ella era la importante guardiana del cristal de luz el cual portaba en su cuello y le brindaba sorprendentes poderes para controlar los elementos (agua, tierra, fuego, aire, relampago), y siempre tenia q viajar de lugar en lugar evitando guerras hasta q tuviera un sucesor o hasta q el cristal fuera destruido. Pasmos muchos años juntos hasta q un dia me arme de valor para confesarle lo q sentia, al tiempo nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo fuerte y sano….

Todos miraron a sonic como sabiendo la respuesta pero después de escuchar lo siguiente casi se mueren todos:

Reikom: …shadow the hedgehog…

Y efectivamente, el q aparecia ahí era shadow de bebé junto a los supuestos "padres" de Sonic

Esto no es posible!!!o.o- decia Sonic

No!!! yo fui creado por robotnick!!! No es posible q ellos sean mis padres!!!o.o-dijo shadow igual de pasmado luego la voz siguió hablando:

Reikom: crecimos como una familia normal, a medida q pasó el tiempo, luego 3 años después llego otra alegria… nuestro segundo hijo… Sonic the hedgehog….

Y ahí aparecia la imagen de la familia completa muy feliz mientras q sonic y shadow se veian y estaban con cara de "WTF?" -O.O

Reikom: pocos años después de que nacio Sonic tuve q marcharme a una guerra intergalactica, y en eso me encontre con mi peor enemigo, mi creador, el Dr. Gerald Robotnick… y su creación incompleta biolizard…

Pero no es ese reikom?- dijo el dr.

Si, aquí esta la forma de vida perfecta q creaste!- contesto el erizo

Jamas fuiste tal cosa! Solo eres un experimento q fracazo y escapo!-dijo el viejo

Q bueno q lo hice, asi al menos soy feliz con mi familia- dijo con una noble sonrrisa

Tienes familia?- dijo burlandose- veo q al menos cumpliste tu proposito

Mi proposito?- dijo intrigado

Al ver q fallaste como forma de vida suprema te deje escapar al planeta para q te juntaras con alguna creatura de alli, asi naceria un hibrido de ambas especies q en verdad seria la forma de vida perfecta, al parecer tu tienes 2- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa malevola

No te acercaras a mi familia!!!

Reikom: logre sellar a biolizard dentro de ARK pero me quede sin fuerzas y en ese momento morí. Poco después robotnick fue a buscar a mis hijos, sora intento protegerlos y la hirieron gravemente, shadow intento defender a Sonic atacando el mismo a robotnick pero fue noqueado y lo llevaron en una capsula hacia ARK, con sus ultimas fuerzas sora uso las esmeraldas y el cristal de luz para enviar a Sonic 40 años en el futuro, donde teniamos la esperanza, se volveria a encontrar (aquí vendria ya la parte del juego Sonic adventure 2 donde se conocen) con su hermano para vivir juntos como la familia q siempre quisimos ser…mi cuerpo puede haber perecido después de esa gran batalla , pero mi alma siguió latente escribiendo estas paginas para q ellos 2 supieran la verdad de su pasado…

Luego una luz fuerte comenzo a brillar y volvieron a la sala de la casa…

Que paso? o.o-dijo tails

Eso fue raro- djo cream abrazando a cheese

Todo eso es verdad?!o.o-dijo amy

Entonces ustedes 2…-continuo Knuckles

…son hermanos?-concluyo rouge

Eso creo- contestaron los 2 al unisono

Ahora ya sabian xq se parecian tanto, por q sentian haberse conocido

Ya pude recordarlo todo- dijo Sonic

Yo tambien, Robotnick debio borrar mi memoria, para hacerme pensar q el me habia creado-dijo shadow

Pero a mi nadie me la borro por q yo no me acordaba nada- dijo preocupado

Ahora q me acuerdo eras muy pequeño, tenias 4 años, por eso se te olvido-dijo shadow- y ademas eras muy lloron, no me dejabas dormir ¬¬x

Hey!!! Yo no lloro!!- se molesto

Y te hacias en la cama, y te robabas mis juguetes, y me jalabas el cabello y no me dejabas estudiar y me molestabas para q te llevara al parque –y la lista sigue xDDD jajaja

Oye!!! De q te quejas!!! Ahora me acuerdo q tu siempre me hacias llorar!!! Me metiste arena en el pañal Y me rompiste a "Un"- dijo Sonic muy molesto

Un?- pregunto Knuckles

Su osito -.-U- respondio tails

Que bueno ellos siempre se llevaron como hermanos- dijo rouge-

JAMAS ME LLEVARE BIEN CON EL!!!! Ò///ÓXXX- dijeron los 2 al unisono, mientras se cruzaban de brazos dandose la espalda muy avergonzados

Asi se demuestran su amor -dijo Amy

Si que son hermanos… xD

FIN

* * *

gracias por haber leido este asco de fic, prometo terminar mis otros fics, sino pueden matarme, y por favor dejen reviews para q me haga a la idea de q alguien me lee mis historias T.T-sniff- bye


End file.
